You'll come back some how
by acquabellezza11
Summary: Deciding to leave the others behind to go home to Andy, Woody parts ways with his friends, but also making an unlikely promise he would come back but why? (READ TO FIND OUT)


(AN) First off I want to say I do not own this content: toy story or monster high they belong to their respective owners, and 2cd, I know my knowledge of monster high and EVERYTHING on toy story so don't spam me with stupid comments or saying "this isn't right" and any crap like that etc! You've been warned)

Anyways

Happy reading

(This takes place in the day care where woody leaves his friends in the place to go back to Andy for college, so obviously TS 3)

Draculaura looked at everyone walking toward the big window with paintings and decorations from the young children of this place called Sunnyside, She then turned her attention to Woody when he spoke up, in that soft voice she always admired, but it was also mixed in with sadness and pity

"Look everyone its nice here, I admit it" Woody said stepping toward his anxious to be played with friends who then turned to look at him "But we need to go home"

Jessie spoke up first

"We can build a new life here, Woody" Jessie protested "a chance to make kids happy again" she said spinning once then slinky pitched in along with everyone else but Draculaura, saying stay here with them, all she did was cross her arms and looked at Woody when he said no firmly to his pushy friends who became quiet, their faces turning sad

"I have a kid, you have a kid. Andy! And if he wants us at college or- or in the attic then our job is to be there for him"

No one spoke

"Now I'm going home. Anyway who wants to join me is welcome, come on buzz" woody said turning away and buzz just stood there making woody stop and turn half way around to look at him "Buzz?"

Buzz eyes wondered to Jessie and everyone else then he took a few steps to woody

"Our mission with Andy is complete woody" he said

"What?"

"And what's important now is that we stick together"

"We wouldn't even be together if it weren't for Andy! Look under your boot you too Jessie, whose name is there?"

"Andy doesn't care about us anymore" Rex spoke up sadly

"Of course he does! He was putting you in the attic, I saw him you can't just turn your back on him now!"

"Woody, wake up!" Jessie yelled to him "It's over! Andy's all grown up!"

Draculaura just looked at Woody she knew how much he wanted to go back home but also along with his friends she sighed softly to herself

"Fine! Perfect! I can't believe how selfish you all are" getting shocked looks from them woody slowly shook his head to the sides

"…So this is it" Woody spoke after a long silence in a sad bitter voice "After all we've been through" Buzz walked up to him to shake his hand as a farewell but Woody just steadied his hat down and walked away

Draculaura without realizing put her hand out to him and her legs as if not in her control, stepped fast to catch up with Woody with Bulls-eye close behind her

"Woody…Wait" she said in a tear-filled voice, to her dismay he turned his head to the side and their eyes met, making her jolt to a stop out of shyness she broke her eyes away and looked at the floor with her bangs over her eyes as she continued to speak "Wait…t-take me with you" she sniffed softly as her hand met Woody's hand and the rubbing of his thumb made her slowly look up to see him a fair few inches from her and those eyes, he shook his head slowly sighing softly

"No, Laura…you need to stay" he said softly Draculaura shook her head tearfully

"Please…let me come with you…" she said sadly as she lifted her hand up to where their hands were and brought his hand to her cheek, holding it there "…I don't want to stay here when you're not here"

Woody looked a bit shocked when she said that and for the first time since Bo, he felt nervous and his hands were shaking against her pale pink skin Woody sighed nervously

"Look" he started, as he put his hand under her chin to gently lift it up as their eyes met Woody blinked a few times when he stared into them not expecting her eyes to be so pretty "…I don't want you left alone in the attic, okay? Both of you…Now stay"

Draculaura broke away from Woody's eyes to see Bulls-eye a sad smile appeared on her face, despite being sad for Woody leaving, she and woody both put their hands on his head to rub it woody glanced at Draculaura and leaned his forehead against hers to gently nudge it she moved her eyes to meet his once again

"You two have to look out for each other…" he said softly

"But we are the only ones who want to come with you; Woody…nobody else will follow you…"

Woody gave her a firm look Draculaura sighed softly and gave him a gently kiss on his lips making his eyes widened and the other toys giving smirks as a reaction, Draculaura felt his lips pushed against hers and she pulled apart and gently spoke

"Fine. But please promise me you will be…" woody interrupted her with another kiss this time passionately, knowing exactly what she was going to say, he pulled away and brought her into his arms for a long hug his hand left bulls-eyes head and founds it way to her long black with pink strands "I promise…and should I ever come back…I will take you and bulls-eye with me, okay?" he said giving her and bulls-eye an assuring look a smile showed on across her lips as Draculaura nodded her head happily to woody "Alright…then we will wait for you" she looked at bulls-eye and he nodded his head licking Woody's face happily, woody petted his head

"Protect her for me bulls-eye" woody said

then a human females voice broke the moment and woody looked at Draculaura, she felt her imaginary heart tear a bit, knowing it was time for him to go… she slowly nodded her head

"Mhm…" She said softly as the other toys scrambled to hide

she backed away out of his arms hesitantly with bulls-eye putting his snout into her arm sadly her finger gently petted it as they both watched Woody look at her and him one last time

"I gotta go" he said as he backed up to the door, the door opened when he got to the door he gave his friends and Draculaura one last look before going out into the hallway

As human lady walked in, from their hiding places buzz and the others all had sad faces when the door closed, Draculaura fought the urge to run after him but instead hugged bulls-eye's neck tearfully as they went into a corner that was dark

"He'll come back for us…bulls-eye…he said that he would" she whispered to him and bulls-eye sat close beside her placing his head on her lap whimpering sadly Draculaura gently petted his head and looked at the blue sky with longing in her eyes that Woody would come back for her and Bulls-eye…

While they remained out of sight never moving from their spot but the other toys laid themselves out on the floor happily waiting for the kids to come, all but Draculaura and bulls-eye and what a day the other toys were in for…

Then, the bell rang….

End…?

Well that's all I really wanted to write but, if anybody has add ons or ideas to the next chap I am all ears =]

See ya next time and thanks for reading! Leave a review!


End file.
